White Survival
by Fadzrin2001
Summary: After an overseas trip from Sweden,you are well prepared to meet your parents back at your homeland but what ruins it is the fact that you encountered an accident. Getting yourself stuck in the Norwegian Wasteland,you and your friend would try to get yourselves back to civilisation. [Elsa x Male!Reader] Rated T for teens and below(I think) :)
1. Chapter 1

Another Story written by a newbie.

NOTE:** I've decided to scrap my first story reason being I got lost and found no link towards the ending ,I won't be deleting "Stahlhelm of ice and love" because...actually I could delete it. It's just that I want to put that up for show. Hopefully this story is better than the other. OK that's enough for the notes 'cause you're eager to see ….enjoy :).****Disclaimer:I do not own anything!but the story I am currently typing out.**

**Your name: [Y/N]**

**Your Country's Name: [C/N]**

**Prologue**

"Attention Passengers! Fasten your seat-belts and follow the instructions!" the co-pilot informed on the speakers with a tensed voice. As the passengers heard overheated engine noises,they started to panic more. You looked outside the double-layered window,you observed the wing which was creating a smoke trail as it was getting worst. Your heart suddenly beats faster by seconds.

As the instructions on the speaker grew serious and fast, you shook your head to break your daydream. You quickly observed what the other passengers were doing and followed them. At the same time, you were hugging your haversack bag lest you survived the crash and most likely lost your things if you weren't doing what you're doing.

"**[Y/N]**, all the best." Your overseas trip partner,Albert comforted you and ensured that you'll survive. You thanked him and wished him all the best. As fast as he could,he put a box of matches into your haversack which was filled with prepared items for a situation like you are in.

As the plane goes lower in altitude,you hugged your bag tightly and closed your eyes.

**Chapter 1: Pre-start Survival**

You woke up. Surrounding you are plane parts and some dead bodies covered with snow. You were surprised that you've survived the crash course...So,congratulations! As a reward, you would have to find your survival kit or shiver to your misery. Guess that your luck would have ran out sometimes but on the plus side,while finding your haversack,you saw a guy seated on a crate smoking. As you ambled through the white, he turned towards you and smiled," **[Y/N]**! I thought you've died!"

You replied as you went closer,"Who are y-" you cut off as you were surprised that the guy was actually Albert. You also didn't mind the 15-year-old smoking in front of you even though he shouldn't do it. He continued, "Here's your survival package. Don't worry,I already had mine." He passed you your survival haversack bag before he shows you his. In addition,he gave you a pair of snow shoes that he found in our classmate's bag. You then asked a question,"So…are you the only survivor?" not bothering to look at you,he answered,"What do you think?" Therefore,you took a long glance at the corpses of passengers and students. You felt sad for the passengers especially the ones who didn't see much in life.

You turned back looking at Albert once more. He adviced,"you better wear some more thick clothing, or else you would die in the blizzard." Immediately,you checked your stuff and personal belongings before both of you move out of the crash site. As both of you left,Albert then sprinted downward the hill and you tried to catch up but what he was excited about was the cockpit. Besides,it could probably still have a working piece of communication. You smiled and followed him inside. Both of you were smiling as you were browsing for things.

As you helped out with the search,what startled you was the sound of a working radio but it lost its connection. As he turned the knobs slowly and accurately,he wore a pair of headphones and tried to contact with the world. You looked at the sky and realised it was about to be night-time. Without hesitation,you told him about it and asked who would sleep first. Well, turns out both of you will have to spend the night in the cockpit. Luckily there was a door behind and the windscreen wasn't that fragile. Though,there was a slight crack at the middle.

Throughout the night, Albert was operating the radio and you were reading a book based on survival while nibbling on a piece of biscuit. The cockpit light was working. Despite having plenty of food in his bag,Albert rather not have a bite because he wasn't hungry and he could save them for later use. Feeling quite tired,you bookmarked the page where you stopped,closed the book and call it a day. You put the book by your side as you are rested on the snow-covered floor and shut your eyes slowly. As he saw you sleeping,he couldn't help it but to rest. It has been a tiring day. Throughout the whole day,there are no chances of communication. Albert gave up for the day and prepared himself for bed.

While both of you slept, you felt that a human entity has walked in and placed something in between you and Albert. You were in your deep slumber. As for Albert, he was asleep but still could hear. Though, none of you dare to open your eyes and see what's going on.

As the sun rises,you woke up and realised that your partner was up earlier than you. As he realised that you've awaken, he excitedly flashed out 2 different pistols,fortunately the muzzle wasn't pointed at you or else you could've died by accident. He tossed you one of the pistols and you caught it by the barrel. You randomly leaned against the wall and heard an unlocking sound. You turned back and opened the panel. You gave a redneck's smile and alerted Albert. Inside,there are 2 rifles,specifically M1 Garands. "Cool,now we could hunt." Albert said in a cool tone after he grabbed one looking at the beauty of the rifle. Guess that your luck hadn't turned bad for the time being. But that's not all! You found a box of ammunitions and carried it to the middle.

"Uuhm..**[Y/N]**,you might probably want to see this." He alerted you making yourself approach to him. Both of you were really happy because what Albert's holding is a map towards a town called 'Arendelle'. He reviewed,"Probably we could ask the commoners to bring us back to a higher rank of civilisation.

"Let's go!" you beckoned,you walked out of the cockpit together with Albert for an adventure you wanted to be in. Luckily,both of you were in NCC(National Cadet Corp). Therefore,both of you knew how to survive and shoot a gun.

**And…That's it for today!How do you think about this story so far..Alright,alright I haven't reached the topic yet but who knows?It could appear in the next chapter..Don't forget to follow or favourite this story..before you leave the doorstep,consider adding in a review 'cause I want to see your answers/opinions. So….hopefully both of you have a safe journey to Arendelle!Once again,bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:Once again,I am back!I forgot to tell you that the format of this story is inspired by ****Marek Cab Pict,Bold Execution,Llareggub7 and many more.****So,credits goes to them and the idea..well? …Uhm….You're just going to accept this and move reviews so far..and I've wasted my time on the computer typing out this note..sooo ,LET'S BEGIN!**

**Chapter 2:Journey to nowhere**

As both of you trudged through the snow,you encountered blizzards,slopes,falling through thin ice the shortage of supplies and better yet,injuries. You carried a lot of things,besides your survival kit consisting of food,1 bottle of 1.5l of water,extra ammunition, 2 sets of clothings your survival guide,flashlight,your phone and last but not least,a matchbox Albert gave you,you also have your M1 garand and your pistol which you took a long time to realise is an M1911 and a small suitcase you found from a dead passenger and removed the unnecessary items and filled them with more ammunition and medical supplies.

As for your partner,he was carrying the same things as you but inside his newly acquired suitcase,he put in the radio set which he struggled to pull out in your sleep last night after the mystery. Also,his pistol was a Glock. Hopefully the radio still works after the hard process of pulling out the stereo which was glued to the wall. You're fortunate enough that you haven't bumped into a pack of wolves. On the negative side,as your food supply started to decrease rapidly,you gave yourself a little diet and neither of you spotted any animals to prey on.

As for the nights,you spent the night in a make-shift snow cave which Albert dugged using nothing but his hands while you guard him. If he gets tired,you changed the roles. You were lucky that last night you spent the night in the cave where it has more space.

"**[Y/N]**,we've been through arctic hell. We shall congratulate ourselves for the survival of 3 days!" Albert motivated. Afterwards,he took out a box of cigarettes and started to smoke. As he hold the cigar with his mouth he offered you the cigar but you refused to take as it would damage your lungs and reduced your stamina to carry heavy things,especially for a 13-year-old like yourself. You were surprised that you matured and solve problems as a young teenager. Plus,you went beyond your limits and never grew weak.

After the night has passed. You went outside the snow cave to check the weather conditions. "Perfect." You said to yourself,smiling as you haven't seen the beautiful morning with the sun scorching through the Norwegian countryside for 2 days. What all you could remember is that you survived a plane crash and tried to spread your story with the world just like a life-time mission.

Once both of you are prepared to leave, you checked the area whether one of you might leave an item. After the confirmation, you headed out for Arendelle. As both of you stroll along while chatting,trees start to appear as both of you continued walking along the forest. While walking along,Albert halted. You dropped your suitcase and hold the rifle pointing it at your surroundings in a defensive position. Without a warning,a wolf pounced on Albert and blood started to come out,you had no time to react so you charged at the wolf and kicked it. To finish it off,you shot it giving an echo of the gunshot. As you thought the event was over,more wolves started to surround you. You looked around the circumference and think that you had no hope. You did an honourable action which is to fight to the very end. As you saw your friend lying down covered with blood,groaning,you nodded and started to open fire.

After you shot 3 of them,the remaining 4 increased their speed. Thus,the first pounced at you from the back but you dodged. As it was regaining energy from the front,you shot it and as fast as you could,you shot the remainder. Before you shoot the last one,you heard a ringing sound. Your rifle is empty and needed to be reload. But it takes time to reload and you would be on the ground by the time you've drawn your pistol. Just as you know it, it's time to die. As the last wolf pounced towards you,an icicle was shot killing it mid-air. You stood up and observed the wound.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you,kid." You heard a female voice. As you turned back and look at her. You couldn't believe your eyes. It was a beautiful woman with platinum-blonde hair with a French braid and saw her blue eyes reflecting the light just like crystals.

You replied,"Thanks for saving me,uuhhmm.."

"Elsa." She answered,finishing off your sentence. Afterwards,you introduced yourself. You were blushing uncontrollably. Until you saw your friend Albert,still groaning. "Oh no!" you exclaimed startling Elsa.

As you kneeled down by Albert,Elsa suddenly approached the situation. You opened your mouth as she applied ice to Albert's wounds.

"We need to get him to a doctor." Elsa informed.

Out of the topic you said out,"That's just a myth. Where am I?"

"Later I will tell you but first this boy is in danger." Elsa continued giving a serious look.

Despite the equipment you were carrying including Albert's,you were tough enough to carry everything. While Elsa carried him like an infant to her horse,you struggled carrying the survival equipment to the horse. She turned to you and took pity at you. She softly put down the 15-year-old on the ground and cast out an ice sled. While putting your equipments on an ice sled Elsa made, she placed your friend by your side. Afterwards,she went horseback and moved on. As the ride goes,you were by Albert's side bandaging him up trying to stop the blood from coming out. You straightaway knew, your friend won't be alive any longer. You shed a tear trying to hold on your tears. You tried to comfort him but turns out he felt the pain both physically and mentally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Long live Albert**

As you were reaching Arendelle,Albert grabbed your jacket,"Once I die,use….radio..help.." Suddenly,he started to hyperventilate and gave a long exhale.

"What?!NO!" you screamed,as you see your friend grew pale looking towards the sky,speechless. As Elsa heard you,she immediately stopped and dismounted to see what's going on. She saw you on the sled shedding tears at Albert which was already dead. She then sheds a tear having to feel the pain of losing someone that means a lot to you. "Come on **[Y/N]**,let's go somewhere else before heading to the city," Elsa said looking towards your teary eyes with guilt.

Then,both of you made a U-turn and head towards North Mountain. The mountain where Elsa isolated herself long ago as she told you about the mountain at the same time,comforting you,making you to let it go. Finally,both of you have reached your destination, the ice castle. Both of you got off the sled as you carried Albert while having the M1 rifle sling on your shoulder while Elsa led you inside. You became careful as you climbed up the ice staircase.

Inside,you suddenly saw a large clump of snow turned into a golem. You backed away as fast as you could but Elsa,the creator of the golem disciplined him,"Marshmallow, sit!" so he obeyed."Good boy!" she continued with a smile despite the funeral. After both of you went upstairs,you then placed his body gently on the middle of the room with Elsa finishing off by making an ice coffin growing below him. Before closing the casket,you place a photograph of his beloved which you found in his bag. In addition,you placed his Glock and M1 Garand by his side whilst Elsa placed a crystallised rose on both his hands where you placed the photograph.

After closing the casket, you warned Elsa while she was crying trying to pull herself up,"You might want to close your ears,it's going to be louder than you think." So she muffed her ears curiously with fear as she saw you holding the rifle thinking you were about to kill someone with that. She also never saw a rifle before because it was in a different time period. In fact,her royal guards' weapon arsenal included swords and spears. The higher ranks or the richer one would add in a crossbow. Not even muskets are equipped by b. Thus, you went outside towards the balcony and did a gun salute. After the third shot,your ears and shoulder started to feel numb due to the weapon's recoil and the loud roar of the gunshot alerting the whole country. You then completed the firing using up half the cartridge.

As you see the sun about to head west revealing light to the other countries, you informed the snow queen about sleeping overnight in the ice castle. She agreed and you left the palace to get your stuff from the sled and gather some twigs and branches for fuel since you're going to make a fire pit on the first floor.

As you were to leave the doorstep,Elsa approached to you and gave a motherly kiss on the cheek. Your face was as red as an apple. " Return here safely, **[Y/N]**. You are too young to die," Elsa said while she caressed your face followed by another kiss on the cheek. You hold her hands tightly and replied," Do not worry,Elsa. I would always be right here no matter what happens to you."

You walked down the mountain and into the woods,where you encountered the pack of wolves. While strolling down,you saw smoke. You then quickly sprinted there despite the thick snow. As you were getting closer, you fell and rolled down a hill like a ball. To make things worse, you landed into a narrow river. Resulting, you having damp clothes. On the bright side,your jacket didn't get wet so your arms are free. With strength, you bend down holding your right ankle with your right hand and pull as hard as you could till you broke the hardness making it as flexible as before. You then continued with the other leg till your limbs are flexible. Afterwards, you continued your short journey to the cabin.

You saw a signboard that reads 'Wandering Oaken's trading post' and below the sign came something more and what it stated out impressed you. " Hopefully they have a huge Jacuzzi," you smirked as you giggled to yourself. Once you opened the entrance door, you saw a huge guy at the counter with no customers except a strawberry-blonde lady having her hair tied up to 2 pony tails rested on the shoulder accompanied by a slightly buffed guy who appears to convince Mr Oakens whom you assume is the big guy at the counter.

"Another customer! Woohoo,Big Summer Blowout!" he greeted while the couple looked at you with curiosity due to your type of clothing and your futuristic-like items. You approached to Oakens and asked for an axe. He immediately placed a hatchet on the counter and told you in a Germanic-Scandinavian accent ,"That would be 80 gold pieces."

Knowing that you do not have gold,you asked with fingers crossed,"How about a trade?" He then brighten up his tone ,"we have shortage of supplies,so that would be a good idea!"

Since you are trading for an axe,you rummaged through your bag and said while you took out the items for trade,"I would trade that hatchet for a jacket,some canned food and a bottle of herbal medicine." After zipping up your bag,you placed your unwanted items on the counter. You then heard a conversation from the couple and you turned around looking at them frowning.

"Are you talking about me?" you asked curious about the conversation. The lady then nodded and asked for your identity.

"I am **[Y/N]** and I am from **[C/N]**," you answered still frowning. She then introduced herself,"Hello! I am Anna and this man here is my husband,Kristoff." After the ice breaker,you exclaimed,"HAH! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Anna and Kristoff questioned. You paused trying to choose your words wisely and said,"You're just going to accept this and move on." Ending off with an awkward smile.

She asked you another question before you touched the door, "Have you found my sis-" "Yes. She is inside the ice castle. She would be staying there for tonight." You cut her off. Finding it rude,you apologised.

So you then left the store with a wave and find the nearest tree. Trying to make things done quickly, you hunt down for the short trees and hacked the branches knowing that it's already half past 7.

**That's a wrap!...I would end it here,for now. I would love to continue the story but..I have to study for my mid-year examinations. Let me know if I did a mistake or rush through. Well, I have nothing much to say so… good bye. :D**

**P.S I am sorry for Albert's death. He is a brave guy and proved you that you are strong. Stay strong and remember him as a hero.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Icy night**

"Phew,that was tiring!" you exclaimed after you chopped off a branch of the 1st tree. You wiped off the sweat on your forehead and looked at your watch. Knowing that Elsa was worried for you. You grabbed the lumber and headed off to the ice palace. Without noticing,you felt a tap on your shoulder from the back. You dropped the pile and turned back while pulling out your M1911.

You disengaged seeing that the entity who tapped you was Anna. You gave a smirk and asked ,"Hello Anna!What do you want?"

"I want you to take me to my sister." She commanded with a serious look. You laughed awkwardly while having a slight blush. She asked again but with a tenser voice. "Alright! Follow me!" you accepted and picked up the twigs on the ground.

Suddenly Kristoff approached mounted on a reindeer with the snowman bouncing on its back. As both of you heard it, both of you turned around and smiled at them. He dismounted and glared at you with curiousity due to your thick clothing which covered everything from head to toe. He looked aggressive for hanging around with his wife. You took out your goggles and he realised it's you. His tensed look converted to an awkward smile. Then,he was rubbing his head like a fool.

"Shall we begin?" you asked. Delaying you,the snowman approached. You asked once again,"Who might this snow-" "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he cut you off while spreading his thin wooden arms asking you physically whether you want to hug him. You chose to hug him. Therefore,you bent and leaned towards him while he's hugging you.

Meanwhile in the palace….

"Oh no! where's **[Y/N]**? he should be returning now." Elsa worried. She paced to and fro within the balcony. The snow golem tried to pamper her but to no avail. Elsa started to drop tears thinking something bad happened to you. She looked at her hands shivering. She was having a flashback that happened during the great thaw.

"Elsa! I'm back!" she heard a youth's voice. It was yours. Her feelings brightens up whenever you're around. So,she ran downstairs and saw you. She ran up and tried to hug you but once Elsa already touches your shoulder,you disappear into snowflakes. She became shocked and looked at her hands thinking of what have she done to you.

"NOOO!" Elsa screamed as she got up from the sleeping mat. She was on the first floor. She turned and looked at you with Anna,Kristoff and Olaf behind you making themselves feel warm around the fire. She then hugged you tightly while sobbing. You hugged her in return not minding your damp shoulder."Please don't leave me alone,**[Y/N]**," she told still crying on your shoulder.

You replied, " I promise I will be with you." Elsa then pushed you away slightly to see your face. Then,you stood up followed by Elsa. She realised you have a bandage on your left arm telling her you encounter a predator. "Don't worry about that. I'm fine." You answered. She was surprised that a 13-year-old was able to survive such an injury. Elsa turned back to your face and pulls you in for a passionate kiss.

While both of you were making out,Anna saw it first hand and tried to contain her laughter. As for Kristoff,he saw it too but he tried not to look at both of you. He was blushing uncontrollably pondering about how his first kiss turned out. Anna elbowed him and Kristoff looked at her awkwardly while Anna started to grin. Olaf? Well, he was staring at you and Elsa the whole time smiling all the way creeping you out but you didn't mind.

After you backed away finishing the kiss,you stared at Elsa as the moonlight reflects her big,shiny blue eyes. She looks at you while she move her hand along your chest and another on your shoulder. Good thing her height was approximately the same as yours. Despite having her sister,brother-in-law and an entity watching you,you ignored them and admire Elsa's features. As you were about to lean for another kiss,you heard a buzzing sound.

Elsa questioned,"**[Y/N]**,what's that?" as you took out your phone looking at the screen to see what's going on." It's...uhhmm...a device?" you answered while scrolling down the apps. As Elsa heard your tone, she asked again," Can you be more specific?" "It's a phone. You can communicate people with it." you replied slightly loud. As Anna and Olaf heard your conversation,within a second,both of them crowd by you curious about the 'device' of yours."What sorcery is this?" Anna asked after she snatched it from you and observe the features as she rotates it.

She curiously pressed the button below the screen and light pops out resulting her to cover her eyes with both hands. You quickly grabbed it mid-air and put in your pocket. All of you were laughing enjoying your time even for Kristoff who appears sitting on the frozen floor getting the heat wave from the fire. As you were running around the living room, they chased you as Elsa threw snowballs at you trying to obscure your vision and reduce your speed at the same time.

After she threw a big snowball at you,you grabbed a chunk of snow and try to throw at them while running. The first time you went snowballing is your trip to Sweden where you were having a team deathmatch with the Swedish students and students from **[C/N]**. Sadly there isn't snow back in **[C/N]**. While you were running, you tried to recall what tactics your team used. After a quick thinking while running,you remembered the 'death from above' tactic where you threw a snowball or two up without anyone realising and provoke them as per normal till the snow ball landed at their faces from the sky.

You then you did that action. Surprisingly it worked on the Olaf and Anna but for Elsa,she could avoid it. While Anna and Olaf were stunned and tried to get back up on their feet,you had your advantage. You ran up to Elsa and jump beside her as you threw one at her side. She fell as if you've hit the weak spot. After you've landed,you slipped and fell closely beside her. Both of you laughed until Elsa gripped your hand. You suddenly remained quiet and blushed.

"That was fun!Come on,let's go back to sleep. I'm tired." you said while yawning and stretching yourself. You then stood up and lend Elsa a hand. After she placed her hand at yours,you pulled her up and carried her. Elsa was blushing as red as an apple and stunned as you could carry her weight. You then walked back to her sleeping mat and placed her there. By the time you've released her from your arms,she'd fallen asleep. You caress her face and pecked her forehead.

As you saw the place where Anna and Olaf got knocked out,you saw only the icy floor assuming they went to bed after you took a glance as you turned around towards the seperate fire pit. After everyone was asleep,you headed upstairs and you slept by Albert's coffin while tears appeared from your eyes. Thinking about your sin for not protecting Albert.

**And that's a wrap! Phew,it took me a long time for this chapter. Sadly exams are still going on but good news is..their ending! So you know what that means! More chapters! Apologies once again for this late submission for this chapter. **

**WAIT!WAIT!WAIT! Don't leave yet! I still have more to say. I saw the review I had and I'm OK with it. I saw someone mentioned about spacing after a sentence..sorry but that's a habit I used when using Microsoft office. Now i've moved on to Open Office so no more red underlines for words and phrases which pisses me off. So...bye bye ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The morning ride to Arendelle**

You woke vision became blurred as you just woke up finding yourself resting by the wall. You wiped your face and blinked several times to make yourself more awake."Oh gosh,it's 4.30 in the morning," you sighed as you looked at your watch. Your hands and fingers are numb. You got up unsteadily attempting to balance yourself. Afterwards, you headed towards the staircase like a drunk man. You nearly fell off the floor near the staircase due to the slippery ice. There's also no point for holding the ice railing despite it having more friction.

As you were trying to regain your consciousness by moving downwards the staircase,you saw Elsa sitting by the fire covering herself with her cape. On the other side,you saw Olaf sleeping with Marshmellow and Anna and Kristoff cuddling each other for warmth."Hey **[Y/N]**! Why are you up so early?" Elsa asked as she heard your footsteps getting closer towards replied,"Well,I'm not that tired."

By the time you sat beside her,she said,"I want to show you something." giving you a seductive smile. You frowned for a short period of time and accepted. She stood up and went behind tried to look at what she's up to,but she covered your eyes."Don't look,it's a surprise!" Elsa warned as she felt that you tried to remove her hands from your eyes. As ordered,you got up from your seat and walked with her with two eyes closed, guided you outdoors and down the steps."Be careful," she warned as she saw you struggling walking down the crystal staircase even though you grabbed the railing. Ever since you watched too much movies,you predicted that Elsa is going bring you to an isolated area and strip to get freaky with you.

You started to shiver as you wore only light clothing. After both of you reached to soft platform,Elsa got tired covering your eyes for too long. As a result,she moved her fingers along your eyes finishing off to the back of the head making a blindfold. She quickly grabbed your hand and rushed through the deep snow until you reached a cold and hard surface. She removed your blindfolds and you gazed upon your surroundings. You found yourself in an ice rink just like a ballroom:ice tables and chairs on the inner circumference of the rink and a group of snow musicians on a corner.

You turned to look at Elsa,suddenly she took off her magenta cape and she looked like one of those attractive female singers in the 1940s. She looked the same but you just can't tell why you're assuming that she looked different. Was she wearing an ice cape?Did she applied make-up?You just don't know why but she looked more beautiful than before.

The music began to play. Both of you smiled deeper as you made more eye contact with each other. You tried to not look at her eyes since you're shy and that is how you react whenever there is someone beautiful in front of you. You remembered you did that once back in **[C/N]** to one of your female classmates and she cried in front of the teacher accusing you are a molester or a pedophile just because you 'flirt' with her.

"**[Y/N],**are you alright?" Elsa asked you breaking your daydream smiling at you."Oh,it's just...fun memories," you replied after you pondered about those memories you had back in school.

Elsa smiled and took your hand trying to place it on her chest but you pulled it away."I think that's kind of too far," you snapped. Thinking again,Elsa instead kisses you on the lips and you deepened it. You felt comfortable due to the fact that you're stress from not returning home safely,the lose of your friend and there's no where to run.

As you were about to move your hands to her hips and Elsa locking her arms around your neck,instead of your buzzing phone,you heard an alarming tone of your digital watch. You paused and took a glimpse at your wrist,realising that the sun had risen."Oh no!They probably have been searching for us!" you exclaimed while looking at your watch.

Since Elsa wasn't a fast runner herself,you carried her like a knight in shining armour who just saved a damsel in distress and ran back to the ice castle. Elsa just clinged her arms around your neck preventing herself not to fall off in the middle of your fast-paced movement. After both of you reached the staircase,you planted her down and she thanked you. Both of you then climbed up the staircase risk falling off to your misery.

After you entered the ice castle,you heavily sighed putting your hand slowly to your forehead looking downwards and shook your head. You also managed to wipe off some sweat as you slowly moved your hand to your eyes. What really horrified you is that all were still asleep until you heard a manly voice,"Help,I'm stuck." It was Kristoff. Both of you went to see what's going on.

You looked downwards containing your laughter. Anna was still hugging Kristoff in her sleep. She would've killed him if he left without her permission. You then poked Anna and she woke up,"What the hel- Oh it's you,**[Y/N]," **she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come on,Anna. It's time," Kristoff added. You destroyed their fire pit preventing Anna from sleeping again."Alright,fine! Let's go!" Anna sighed as she saw all of you staring at her,even Olaf who just approached behind you and Elsa.

You packed your haversack and checked your guns. Since everyone were already waiting outside,you headed down the staircase while pulling your hood and wearing your goggles. "Ready?" Elsa asked looking at all of you. "YES!" all of you responded together at the same time. Thus,everyone mounted the sled and you were seated at the back lest a pack of wolves might chase you all.

Throughout the ride,it has been quiet until you reached the outskirts of Arendelle. You looked around the sled to find where had you placed the radio equipment. Fortunately,it was hiding under the seat the whole time!Once that you felt that you're descending,you turn to the front and saw the magnificent kingdom of Arendelle.

**That's it!,Even though my examinations are ending,I'm feeling sick quiet recently. I've been "commanding" my team in soccer lessons as I was shouting across the field. Good news is June holidays are coming but the bad news is I have to fast soon( not eating,drinking,cursing,anger management until the sun set) due to the Ramadhan season. Once again,good bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:A new life**

After you reached Arendelle,everyone in the town looked at you. You felt unwelcomed just because you came from the future. You ignored them and continued doing your work. You have your rifle hanging by your shoulder and your pistol on your pocket nearest to your hand so you could pull it out within half a second.

The royal guards looked like Napoleonic soldiers with a pike. Most people surrounding you started to gossip about you. You continued carrying the radio equipment and the medkit. As Kristoff saw you perspire, he lend you a hand. You decided to give him the heavy one. Olaf was mounted on Sven,which you later knew the name of the reindeer. "Hey **[Y/N],**we don't have all day!" Anna shouted as she saw you taking your time walking toward the castle gates.

As you reached the stone bridge,you felt amazed at the beautiful scenery from there. Then,two guards opened the gates and you entered it. You felt like a noble. "Kai,can you get this young gentleman a room," Elsa ordered as the butler,Kai approached to the five of you. Too bad Sven have to be in the stables. As long as he gets sufficient supply of carrots,he is satisfied.

After Kai led you to your room and gave you the key, you thanked him. As he walked away,you saw Elsa approaching towards you. You started to blush. " Hello **[Y/N]," **Elsa said as she placed her hand on your shoulder from your side as you were unlocking the door. You turned to look at her beautiful face. "Umm,dinner will be at 7. Kai will lead you there." She informed.

After her sentence,she stared at you blankly for a while and left you alone. Both of you were speechless. Until you managed to catch Elsa's hand and pulled her in for a kiss. After the kiss, you tried to catch your breathe but she pulled you back for another kiss. Finding yourself moving your hand to her hips and her arms locked around your neck. Her pink lips was as cold as ice. You felt high.

"Phew,that was good." you managed to say as you were grasping for air. She giggled.

Elsa caressed your face smiling and walked away. You blushed while you placed hand on where she placed her hand. Your cheek was cold as if someone placed an ice cube on it. You smiled and turned to the door continuing what you were doing. Once you entered your fully furnished room,you looked around with awe. Then,you did what every person do when they entered their hotel room – pouncing on the bed. Your bed was softer than before. You got up and start unpacking your things. You saw at the corner of your room, an armour stand. It was the royal guard's uniform.

Thus, you walked towards it. What interested you is the belt. Therefore,you carefully took it out and gasp. You saw a sheathed sword and you took it out. It was a sabre. Other than that,there is a dagger hung by the belt.

"Woah!" is all you could say after looking at it. You put it back on the armour stand. In addition, you hung your M1 Garand on the 'shoulder' and slip in your M1911 pistol in between the belt. Afterwards,you sigh ,"Alright! I'm done with everything. What I'm left is the -" you dragged as you looked at your attire while pointing at the suitcase containing radio equipment.

"Oh gosh! I have to find some clothes to wear and there's none in the closet!" you exclaimed. Until you realised you could wear either the clothes in your bag or the uniform. You quickly charged towards your haversack and saw two sets of clothes: your NCC uniform and another set of cargo jeans and white shirt. You wanted to look fancy at the dining room. As a result,you chose to wear the NCC uniform to show a sense of pride. After wearing your boots, you looked at the mirror. You looked like you were going to a prom night. Just as you were about to setup the radio transmission, you were startled as you heard knocks on your door. Without asking who was it,you approached to the door and opened it. It was Elsa.

She looked gorgeous as she was wearing her queen attire, "Ready,**[Y/N]**?" she asked. "Yes,and call me Corporal **[Y/N]**." you responded jokingly and showed her your shoulder while pointing at it. She simply giggled and you joined in. You lend her your arm and said in a polite manner,"Shall we, Milady?" "Oh stop it you!" Elsa squeeled while pinching your cheeks. You grinned at her as she was pinching your cheeks. Then,she excitedly held your arm and both of you started walking towards the dining room. To be honest,you almost got lost. But with Elsa, you felt comfortable and welcomed in the household.

Once both of you entered the dining room, almost everyone there greeted you. You then grabbed a seat and adjusted your collar. Once the food has been served,everyone started eating. You were hungry and yet you weren't seen eating. You were looking at Elsa all along until someone startled you. "**[Y/N],**are you hungry?" Anna asked while chewing her food and pointing her fork towards you.

"Yes,I am. It's just that," you paused,pondering about Elsa. Not making the situation awkward, you gobbled up your food and got off your seat. " As you see,I've eaten my food. Now,I am off to bed." you announced. Olaf grabbed your sleeve and asked ," Why are you leaving us?" his eyes glowed. You answered with a sigh, "I'm tired."

You then opened the doors and take one last look at Elsa before heading to your room. Once you reached your room,you took out your boots and shirt and jumped to the bed. You panned to the table with a suitcase on top. Suddenly, your eyes grew heavier despite the other important work you have to do.

As you were asleep,Elsa slowly opened the door and approached towards the bed. She placed a note on your body and kissed your forehead. "Sweet dreams, **[Y/N].**" Elsa whispered in your ear and tip-toed to the door trying to stay silent.

As the sun rays on your face, you moved your arm to cover your eyes. Since it doesn't work, you opened your eyes and got up. "Huh? What's this? A note." you then picked it up and read it.

Dear **[Y/N]**,

How's your day? I've given some tasks for you to do. Sadly,I couldn't meet you for the day except for dinner because I have an important meeting. Anna,Kristoff and Olaf will be with you for the day. The tasks will be:

-making duplicates of your rifle for the guards

-teaching the Arendelle soldiers

-get a tour around Arendelle

-Get new things

The payment will be covered and be in the Arendellian Guard's uniform. So have a nice day!

Love and kisses,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

"Oh,so that's the task,eh?Fair enough." you sighed after you finished reading the letter. You got off the bed and took your towel to go to the bathroom. Thus,you had a good shower and wore the uniform. You looked at yourself in the mirror, like a gentleman. Welcome to the 'French' army,**[Y/N]**.

Once you got out of your room, everything seemed quiet and silent as before. Thus,you walked to the dining room to have your breakfast. As you opened the door, everyone greeted you,including Elsa who suddenly was there. "Good morning,mi'lord. Please,have a seat." Kai welcomed. "What's for today?" you asked. "Bacon and eggs," he answered. Once the breakfast has been served, everyone ate quietly. No conversations whatsoever until the queen finished her meal first. "I have to go." Elsa said as she hesitated. Then,she rushed off the room as fast as lightning.

Once the rest had finished their breakfast, Anna questioned,"Shall we begin?" you,Olaf and Kristoff nodded at the same time. "Then let's get started!" Anna then clapped. You then carried your M1 Garand and move along to the main entrance.

After Kristoff got Sven from the stables,Anna then said,"Let's head to the blacksmith!" And all of you headed to the blacksmith. After you reached there, you saw a bearded man forging a sword. " Greetings mi'lord! What can I help you with?" he asked without a warning. "I-" "I want you to make this weaponry. Here are the blueprints." Anna interrupted you as she passed the blueprints of your gun to the blacksmith. You were thinking how the hell she got the blueprints of your gun. Unfortunately,no one could explain how.

"Hmm...looks hard,but I'll give it a try." he said as he gave an assuring smile.

Kristoff and Sven looked at each other,sighing about his wife. "Don't worry,things will go fine." Olaf said startling both of them. All of you walked through town,visiting shops to buy your items. At the same time,you studied the town and the directions. The shopping itself is a tour around town.

When you visited the barracks,where you have to train the soldiers or be trained by them,things went as expected. The NCO was surprised you knew basic foot drill. Kristoff,Anna,Olaf and Sven were amused by your skills. Meanwhile,you also made new local friends. Your best buddy was James who is the son of the NCO. Both of you shared the interest of warfare and strategic related things. The best thing is,James is the same as your age!

**Wow, this is going to be more than 10th time I apologise for slow work. I am getting busy recently despite the June holidays like travelling and robotics training(yes I learn robotics). At the beginning I was about to post 2 chapters but that's gonna take a long time soo...I dont wanna keep you waiting.**

**I'm surprised that more Elsa x Reader Stories are coming out! Keep it up! Though,I realised that most stories are the same but people modify the story a bit. Try to give a fresh one! like a different AU! or something. Or you could learn from me! I too was stress about my story. Now,I'm confident enough to write newer and fresher ones. Credits to **Frozenet **and other good Elsa x Reader writers for inspiring me and motivating me to write a story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Activities

**8 years later...**

You've became an adult. You became a fine young gentleman and a soldier. Your relationship with Elsa grew bigger by the day. More people volunteered to join the army. Arendelle's millitary were now advanced because of you. You and Elsa were planning to be married. Things are wonderful.

Yesterday,back at the barracks,you taught the soldiers about the molotov. "Alright gents,today captain **[Y/N]** and seargant James here are going to teach you how to use drinks as weapons!" the NCO continued,"Captain,you may begin the tutorial." "Thank you. Alright lads,today me and my assistant,James here are going to teach you about molotov. Yes, the weapon of an arson," you continued while showing the bottle,"This bottle of wine can't be drank as you can see,I've put in 2 teaspoons of oil inside to make it better. So you could use cheap drinks at home,as a lethal weapon."

"Here is a demostration of how are you going to use it. James,please." You then passed the bottle to James. He looked at it with fear of getting burnt. He lit a match and light up the cloth. Feeling uncomfortable,he quickly threw it at the target setup which is a log and hay dummies behind it. Without warning,the flames burst,burning the setup to the ground slowly.

You continued,"You see how lethal can this be? Now,I will show you how to make one." You then bend down to take a bottle from a box.

"Umm...**[Y/N]**,are you sure this is a good idea? The soldiers might be mistaken if they want a drink. They could accidentally drink the premade bottles." James indicated as he placed his hand on your shoulder from behind. "Don't worry,the premade bottles would have a cloth on the top." you replied,reassuring nothing bad happens. He nodded with a slight smile while swallowing his saliva.

You got up looking at your temporary students gossiping about your 'invention'. You instructed,"Alright,where was I?Yes. How to make it. You simply take out the cork and put at least 2 tablespoons of oil inside. Don't worry we have done that for you. Afterwards,you then stuff a piece of cloth in the bottle like so. And there you have it! Your very own molotov cocktail. But the molotovs you will be carrying would be premade so you will just lit the cloth and throw it and your enemies. Make sure you bring a box of matches!"

Since this day is your day off,you would most likely spend time with Elsa and Anna but unfortunately,Elsa is busy with more politics and Anna would sometimes join her. Since almost everyone is busy,you got off your bed and get dressed to go to the town. After you reached the entrance,you saw Kristoff. You approached to him.

"Hey **[Y/N]! **Didn't see you there. Are you supposed to be at the barracks?" Kristoff asked as he noticed you approaching to him. "Nope! It's my day off so theres nothing for me to do here." You replied with an annoyed face. "Don't worry,you can hang out with us! We can do awesome manly stuff without the girls!" Kristoff said excitedly begging you to join him. You agreed.

"Do you want to go to the sauna?" Kristoff asked. You declined,"How about something better like,mountain climbing?" he jumped with delight. "I always wanted to do that! Sadly,the ladies aren't able to climb." he ended off with a sad face. Kristoff continued,"Come on,what are you waiting for?Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Olaf shouted alerting both of you. Chasing both of you with his hand on his head while both of you walked without noticing until he came closer.

**After the activity...**

"Wow,that was so tiring. It's like climbing Mt. Everest or something." You panted. Well, after when you reached the summit,Olaf found a path leading back to the ground and Kristoff here had an idea which was questioning your physical training exercises. "Yeah,that was tiring. Good thing you won against me." Kristoff replied as soon as you were feeling good.

"Well,that's it for today. I'm heading towards the shower now-"

Kristoff then interrupts,"Instead,why not we go to the hot tub room?" you responded curiously,"The hot what?"

"The hot tub room! Elsa made orders to convert one of the unused bedrooms to a room with a huge jacuzzi inside for those who can't resist that much cold." he explained. "Wait,where's Olaf?" You asked. "I don't know. Maybe he could navigate his way back here,in the meantime,let's get started!"

Thus,both of you reached the doorstep of the room. "This is the place." You said to yourself while looking at Kristoff who just nodded at your smirk. Once you opened the door,the greatest shock will never leave your mind. After you wiped the water vapour out of your face you saw Elsa and Anna in it having a conversation in the tub.

"Ahh! They're here!" Anna screamed as she saw both of you entered the room escpecially when they aren't wearing anything. She descend in the water. "Uh.. I'm just gonna go and-" you got cut as Elsa interrupts ,"**[Y/N]**,care to join in?" she ended off with an excited look. You accepted. She then pans to Anna ,"In addition,why not invite your husband to join in?" "Sorry ladies, unfortunately I can't join tonight. I have a meeting with the ice harvesters." Kristoff replied blushing as you are the only male who is going to be half-naked infront of two females.

"Oh no..This is going to be interesting.." you said to yourself as you saw Kristoff leaving the room with two ladies with you. "**[Y/N]**?" Elsa asked breaking you off. "Oh,yes.. I'll be right back." You said as you head to the small changing room to change to your undergarments. Afterwards,you quickly entered the tub.

You went to the side where there are no ladies beside you. You then laid your arms on the edge. Elsa then shifted next to you closely but not Anna. Anna then said,"I'm just going to leave you lovebirds here and head to my room." She looked at both of you awkwardly and left slowly.

"Looks like its just both of us now.." Elsa said blushing followed by a kiss on the cheek.

After a half an hour of conversation,you decided to leave. "Elsa uhmm...I have to go-" you yawned,"I'm tired." She replied,"Oh,yes it's late. We better go now."

You have prepared for bed,you've took a quick rinse and changed.

It's time for bed but you decided to mess with the radio. You put on your headphones and instead of playing music, you tried what you did 8 years ago. You turned the knobs slowly and you got the connection. You grew excited," Hello?! Who is this?" "Sir,this is the-" and the rest was just the sound of bad signal. You realised there is hope. You then head to bed planning to connect with the world the next day.

**And that's a wrap! Finally I've completed this chapter. The amount of holiday homework is too damn high! On the plus side,I'm excited that school is coming and there are new things to learn. So that is all for this message and stay tuned!**


End file.
